Guardian of Hell and Seekers
The Guardian of Hell (also known as "The Guardian") and Seekers are boss monsters in Doom 3. Guardian of Hell The Guardian of Hell is seen exclusively at the end of Hell level. This crocodilian monster stands more than 15 feet tall. It guards the Soul Cube it must be defeated to obtain the Cube. The Guardian looks vaguely like a crocodile but with a taller and broader jaw, larger and more muscular arms ending in large round fists shaped like Morning Star mace that appear to contain cracks full of lava, muscular legs with hooves, a hunched upper body, a very long tail that ends with a spiked mace similar to its arms, an armored back with traces of lava, and a head that has typical demonic horns. Its primary attacks consist of punching with its large fists and pounding the ground, which emits large spheres of energy that burst from the Guardian in all eight directions. It can also charge. The Guardian's tough hide renders it invulnerable to all forms of weapons fire. The only way to harm and kill this behemoth is to take out its Seekers. When all the Seekers are dead, the Guardian stops and forms a blue sphere above its head, which generates more Seekers. This blue sphere reveals a glowing energy orb in the Guardian's back. This orb is the demonic titan's only weakness. However, this weakness will only show itself about 5 seconds. After killing the beast, the Soul Cube is released. Unlike most other demons, the Guardian's body does not dissolve. Seekers The Guardian of Hell is blind due to its age; what remains of its eyes are no ore than shallow pits. But the Guardian of Hell summons much smaller creatures dubbed Seekers, three at a time, to see for the Guardian and locate its targets for it. The seekers themselves do not attack, but they do alert the Guardian. Killing the three Seekers forces the Guardian to generate more, revealing its vulnerable spot in the process: a glowing orb of energy in an opening of the Guardian's back. Shooting this orb is the only way to kill the Guardian. ''The Lost Mission'' A somewhat modified version of the Guardian appears as the final boss of The Lost Mission mini-expansion campaign included with the BFG Edition. It appears as the final enemy guarding the captured teleportation unit located deep inside of hell. This version of the Guardian uses similar attacks as the regular version, but is not blind and does not launch seekers. Instead of deploying seekers, this Guardian lobs a series of mortar-like energy balls from his back. And in this edition Guardian has significantly more health than the regular version. Trivia *The designers commented in the Making of Doom 3 book that the Guardian was created with the idea of a pre-human hell during the prehistoric age, and it was something that dinosaurs feared and perhaps caused their extinction. *In Resurrection of Evil the head of the Guardian is engraved on some stone tablets. This could mean that either the Guardian left Hell to assist in the invasion, some of Mars' civilization saw it in Hell, there may be more than one Guardian, or it was simply aesthetically pleasing to the game's designers. Category:Mature Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Partners in Crime Category:Game Bosses Category:Guardians Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Satanism